Ymir
Ymir, Father of the Frost Giants, is a guardian of the Norse pantheon in Smite. Lore As far as it is known, Ymir has long been dead. In Midgard, in the North, it is believed that Ymir’s skull is the sky, his flesh the earth, and his blood the sea. Though, these claims could merely be the boasting of proud Odin and his brothers, who take credit for slaying the first jotunn and fashioning the earth from his body parts. At the beginning of time, the Realm of Fire, Muspell, and the Realm of Ice, Niflheim met at the place called Ginnungagap; the void of space. Steam rose and froze again, and from that primordial mixture, Ymir, King of the Frost Giants took shape. From his body dripped other beings that would become the ancestors of Gods, Men, Dwarves, and of course, Giants. Even the mighty Odin must claim Ymir as his grandfather. Yet Ymir, like all giants, was an evil creature and led his Giant brethren against the Gods. After ages of warfare, Odin and his brothers slew the Giant-King and forged the world from his remains. Yet there are other whispers. Rumors that Ymir, though not a God, was still a Primeval Being, and as such cannot truly be destroyed. Perhaps he only lies dormant in Niflheim, the realm of ice, eager to return and wreak vengeance upon Odin in his kin. Abilities Skins Ymir.jpg|Standard YmirObsidianShard.jpg|Obsidian Shard YmirDigiMir9000.jpg|Digi-Mir 9000 YmirTwitchYmir.jpg|Twitch Ymir Exclusive YmirNuclearWinter.jpg|Nuclear Winter Exclusive YmirCacodemon.jpg|Cacodemon Limited YmirC4codemon.png|C4codemon Limited YmirCacodemonX.jpg|Cacodemon X Limited YmirIrezumir.jpg|Irezumir Exclusive YmirBaronFrostchild.jpg|Baron Frostchild Exclusive YmirGolden.jpg|Golden YmirLegendary.jpg|Legendary YmirDiamond.jpg|Diamond Old Cards Ymir_Standard_superold.png|Standard Ymir_Standard_old.png|Standard Ymir_Obsidian_old.png|Obsidian Concepts/Models Ymir_concept.jpg|by Brian Wells Ymir_skin_concept.jpg|Irezumir by Andy Timm (ptimm) Ymir_skin_concept2.jpg|Nuclear Winter by Stephen Nickel (stevesketches) Tips |2=Ymir/Tips }} General *As Ymir, don't expect to get many kills. You will usually get assists from your high crowd control. Don't chase after kills, as you will just be wasting your own and your teammate's efforts. Your best option is to play as a supportive tank. Ice Wall *Ymir's Ice Wall is a very useful part of his abilities, it pairs well with his abilities very well. For example, you can project a wall in front of fleeing targets, allowing for your teammates to kill them. *Ice Wall can also save Ymir from life threatening situations. Imagine being chased by a mob of enemies, desperately spamming their ultimates to kill you. One little Ice Wall can block pretty much all of their attacks, and have them raging like crazy. Additionally, you can protect allies with his Ice Wall. Just make sure that you don't screw up your ally's attacks, though, because that would be bad. Glacial Strike *This can be used to clear a whole wave of enemy minions, or severely damage a foe. Frost Breath *Try pairing this with Shards of Ice, as the ~2 second stun at higher levels can hinder enemies from escaping in time, and possibly secure a couple of kills. Shards of Ice *Be careful of where you activate this ability; it can make you an atomic bomb, or render you to become a sitting duck. Videos SMITE Know Your Enemy 2 - Ymir SMITE Tutorial - Ymir, Father of the Frost Giants SMITE - New Skin for Ymir - Irezumir Patch changes * * * External links *Ymir's profile page at smitegame.com